Sequential cells such as flip-flops and latches are used in many electronic devices and systems such as processors, memory devices, and other electronic items. In some conventional techniques, multiple sequential cells (e.g, multiple flip-flops or latches) are arranged in a group and use a common clock signal to control the timing of data transfer from one part of the sequential cell to another part of the sequential cell. Such grouping of the sequential cells is designed to reduce power consumption of the sequential cells. However, some devices and systems may have a certain power consumption specifications that even sequential cells designed by such conventional techniques may be unable to meet.